Yugi Muto
| other names = Yugi Moto | first = "Pilot" | last = "Right In The Feels" | catchphrase = "Super-special-awesome!" | voice = LittleKuriboh }}Yugi Muto or Moto is a character within the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged universe and the main protagonist. He is based on the canon . Personality Yugi, unlike his canonical counterpart who is pure of heart, kind and selfless, is portrayed as a self-centered, sarcastic, and a egotistic jerk who is rarely concerned with anything apart from maintaining his status as protagonist, often whining when others get screen time, and showing little to no care for his friends. It is not uncommon to see him ditching his friends (or attempting to), and he often scorns them. He is rather sarcastic and at times mocks the show's plot, noting when Bakura "explains" how he became a Battle City finalist that they must be as stupid as Tristan to believe that story, or, when Shadi says that the Egyptian gods are alive, stating that that means every other religion is fake and the hokey Egyptian one is the real one, or when he pointed out that Marik's vendetta against the Pharaoh makes absolutely no sense and questions why he felt a dead guy would be responsible for Marik's crappy childhood. He holds a grudge against anyone who wrongs him (as shown after Weevil throws Exodia into the ocean, Joey for throwing a piece of his puzzle, and Kaiba for cheating in their rematch duel). During one part, he couldn't decide who to root for during Kaiba's duel with Pegasus, just because Kaiba had cheated (in spite of the fact that what Pegasus had done up to that point was a whole lot worse, and he also says that Seto Kaiba cheating at a card game is worse than Pegasus stealing his grandpa's soul). He also develops a grudge against Tea after she tells him she prefers Yami. He constantly taunts Joey (not too different from the anime) and seems to consider him a very poor friend, as shown when he learned during the pier duel with mind-controlled Joey that Marik had arranged for the loser to drown as opposed to being sent to the Shadow Realm (poking fun at the fact that that duel was the only one for which the dub did not censor the consequences, as no one suffered it), he states that Joey's friendship is not worth dying for and that even Tristan is a better friend (which Tristan gloated about). However, he does defend Joey in episode 50 when Johnson tries to convict him. He has problems with Yami being the main character, saying that he gets everything and Yugi Muto himself gets nothing. While there isn't much to say, he does hate Bakura and can never remember his name, although in episode 23 he admits he's starting to respect Bakura for being helpful, until he falls and hurts his "sensitive little bottom" then Yugi tells him to forget what he just said. He also doesn't consider having Yami fight for him cheating, at one point yelling at his friends (and Yami) for saying so. He also can't tell whether he's a main character and doesn't agree that having "Yugi" in the title name (Yu-Gi-Oh!, as it's often spelled) makes him one. He is annoyed by the fact that he hasn't hit puberty and is short. He also frequently threatens his grandpa, and generally couldn't care less about what happens to him. His favorite catchphrase is "Super Special Awesome," and as shown in episode 41, he talks to his cards when he is alone (and suggests making out with his Dark Magician Girl, which Shadi overheard). However, like his counterpart, Yugi does have a caring side, though this does not appear very often. Similar to the original series, he saves Arkana from being attacked by the Dark Energy Disc. He also speaks to Kaiba on the Kaibacorp blimp after his duel with Bakura, arguing with him to land the blimp so that Bakura can get medical attention. He even volunteered to send his own soul to the Shadow Realm in place of Joey's when Joey is mind-controlled by Marik, though he promptly reverses this statement after he realizes that death is the consequence of losing that duel. He also cares about his friends, even if they annoy him constantly. He, like Kaiba, hates his own father (and states that he and Kaiba aren't so different) as heard in episode 47. Appearance A short pubescent boy with hair crazy enough to count for two admissions into the Battle Island Tournament. His eyes are large and always have an innocent look even when he is being a jerk. He is apparently so cute that he's been mistaken for a baby panda, even by Yami ("You mean you're not a baby panda!? Wow you're good"). Others see him as special and his hair is often commented on in duels. When Joey asks his secret to his hair, he says "Loreal, because I'm worth it." Yami Bakura later makes the same joke about his hair when asked by Marik about exchanging beauty tips, even remarking "I think we already made that joke." The credits in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Movie state that he will finally hit puberty at age 23, and will still live with Grandpa. History Episode 1- Pilot Once during a conversation with his ¨friends¨ at school about a super-rare card that his grandfather owns and they were overheard by Seto Kaiba who believes the statement ¨just about vague enough to be the Blue-eyes White Dragon¨, so he stalks him to his house at the game store. Yugi though does not react largely to it. Later it turns out that his grandfather was kidnapped by Seto, though he does not recognize who it is but follows the order anyway. He finds his grandfather ¨severely injured by playing card games¨, so he ignores him, stealing his deck so that he can duel with Seto. Leaving his grandfather injured on the floor. Showing his own selfishness and lack of care for his own kin. Seto rips apart Yugi's Grandfathers Blue Eyes, shocking Yugi. Saying that it was so that it cannot be used against him. In which Yugi asked him why not simply destroy every card. In which he was told to shut up. He activates his puzzle to turn into Yami. In which Seto comments that his ¨testicles dropped in the last second¨. Episode 2- Rocky VII While playing Dual Monsters at School Bakura asks if he can play though is quickly turned down by Yugi, saying ¨Main characters only!¨. Revealing how smug he is about being the protagonist and revealing his capabilities to break the 4th wall. Yugi agrees to help Joey with his deck. He is shocked by how good it is. Though he lies and says that the entirety of the deck is terrible and says he will have his grandfather set him up with a new one. This shows that Yugi is willing to lie to even his friends if he would get even a slight benefit out of it. ------------------------------------------- Later Yugi gets a present from Pegasus which turns out to be a VHS which Yugi does not recognize. Though his grandfather explained it. Upon putting it in his grandfather lost his soul and Yugi was taken into the television for a Shadow Game, in which he lets Yami take over. Episode 3- My Cards Will Go On Yugi and his friends in order to get back his Grandfathers soul travel to the Duelist Island, in order to participate in the tournament. Joey was denied access for not having crazy enough hair. Though Yugi vouched for him and his hair was said to be crazy enough to count for two people and both were let through. Yu-Gi-Oh: The Other Abridged Movie In Yu-Gi-Oh: The Other Abridged Movie, he claims to constantly see a strange, blue-haired girl following him. Unfortunately, Joey and Tristan don't believe him, thinking that he's gone crazy. Bonds Beyond Time In the Bonds Beyond Time abridged movie, we learn that Yugi will die a virgin and his last words will be "Oh god I've wasted my life." :3 feliz cumple yugi moto Category:Male Characters Category:Bonds Beyond Time Category:Duelists Category:Humans Category:Battle City Participants